Unaware
by Molly09
Summary: Bella doesn't believe in the supernatural. But there are so many weird things happening in her new house. And the new kids in town seem to know things about her even she doesn't. Especially the beautiful bronze haired one. How? WHO and WHAT are they? ExB
1. New House

Hey everyone! I'm so excited this is my first fanfic story I'm publishing! Not that I have an actual book... just yeah. Ok so I already put this chapter up. Sorry to say this is not an update. But I forgot to put a disclaimer and I don't want this to be deleted or reported. So here you go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, sadly. It'd be awesome to own Edward and Bella... and the other Cullens... but I don't so I'll have to deal. BUT I do own this plot and any character you haven't heard of in Twilight.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm 17 and just moved to Banning, California with my father Charlie Swan. We moved into the house my grandfather had left us here. It was a huge house, well maybe not so huge but to me it was, on Nativity Street. To me it was beautiful. It was 2 stories tall with a basement and attic and had a _huge_ lot. Much of it was dried grass though. There was a pool and a gazebo right next to it. Around the house was green grass and old tall trees that looked like they could give any moment. And there even was a bridge and two wells. I loved it. But the reasons I moved here, well... I hated so much.

I had moved here from Forks, Washington where I had lived with my mother and father, Renee and Charlie Swan. It had been my home since birth and seemed like the safest place ever, being so quiet and small. My parents agreed which is why they moved there in the first place. But our minds had changed when my mother was murdered there.

At the moment I was locked in my room on the second floor and was grateful for that. It hurt to think of my mother… my best friend. I tried to hold back a sob, I failed, feeling it escape my throat. I felt the familiar feeling of my eyes welling up and squeezed my eyes closed in attempt to keep the tears from flowing. Another failed attempt. The tears escaped and soon enough I was sobbing and crying making me feel like a child that needed her mommy. When I thought that, I started crying harder. I had no mommy to comfort me like those children would. I didn't have her to hug me and tell me it was all right or at least would be. It didn't matter how old I was. Everyone needed a reassurance every once in a while. And I always got mine from my mother. My mother, which I would never see again. Because she had been murdered at the most unexpected time.

We stayed for the funeral but neither my dad nor I could take being near that place anymore. The place we thought the safest and our home had been proven wrong when the person that meant the most to us died. We wanted to be as far from this place as soon as possible so my dad right away thought of Banning. We already had the house so now here we were.

It was summertime and from what visits my father had here I knew to expect thunderstorms, much rain and hale. There currently was a thunderstorm going on and it was pouring hard out there.

Once my tears and sobs had died down a bit, and I could finally see clearly, I looked out my window and saw my ancient red pick up truck and my dads new used Toyota and farther out, the street lined with trees and the hills we lived by. It wasn't too easy to see though. No matter how beautiful this house was it also creped me out sometimes. It was so old so it creaked a lot and according to my dad when there was a lot of wind and big storms the power went out easily on this house specifically. But it was old so if this was what came with it I would take it. I always had loved old things. It fascinated me knowing it must have had a story behind it. At times leading to historical things. Most people wouldn't care about this stuff though. But I loved it and this was like a perfect place for me to live. And it was also a fact that the song "White Christmas" had been written here. It wasn't the most exciting thing but always something interesting.

It had been an hour and my tears had finally stopped. Unfortunately now I had a massive headache. I swiftly looked out the window and started walking to the door. Halfway there I stopped though. I walked back to the widow and looked out again. I could have sworn I saw someone standing on the bridge looking at my window. There was no one there though. Maybe I had been thinking of all this old stuff too much. I don't believe in ghost at all so that option was way out the window. But I had always heard old things are the ones to be most likely haunted.

I just shrugged it off and walked back out into the hallway. And headed down the stairs. We had been here three days. Enough to unpack most of our stuff. We didn't have too much so there was one or two empty rooms. It was also only the two of us so I was the only one living on the second floor. There was an office, restroom, a room used as a library pretty much already packed with books and two more bedrooms other than my own on the second floor, one used as a guest room, which was still a mess, and the other already had stuff in it and everything in place. That was okay though. It would have been empty if it wasn't already occupied. There was two on the first floor one was my fathers room and the other was a family room, a mess as well at the moment. Our rooms, the living room the kitchen and the family room were all set up though. The attic we had found was occupied by things already though. None of us had had any time to go up and check the stuff out though. The basement worked as some storage area.

On the first floor I walked past the family room into the kitchen to look for some Tylenol to stop my now massive headache. And possibly go to sleep for some time to hopefully clear my head some and get some actual sleep…. I found my dad sitting at the kitchen counter, looking through a box with some objects I didn't even know we had. So far he had out what looked like a book, a pen, some dried roses and in his hand a picture. I could see tears running down his face and I could tell he wasn't here. At least not in mind. He seemed to be somewhere far away… probably another time. He hadn't noticed me so I walked over behind him to see what the picture was.

When I got there I felt my eyes brimming up with tears again. It was a picture of a younger version of my mom and dad. They seemed 18 and were having a picnic. My mom eyes were filled with love staring deeply into my dads. And his eyes were a mirror of hers. He was smiling and looked like he was talking and reaching out about to feed her some raspberries. She was laughing and blushing. I had never seen them like this before. They were still happily married but this was still a side I didn't get to see much and i barely saw glimpses, nothing like this. And I never would get to anymore. I wished I could have seen them like this. I touched my dads arm and he jumped up a bit.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." he said as he set down the picture. One last thing I noticed was a rose she had in her hands.

"It's ok dad. When is that picture from?" I asked picking it up.

"Oh umm that was your mothers and I first date… I can still remember it so clearly Bells…" I could tell he wanted to continue and tell a full story but his voice was already cracking too much so I just hugged him and he started sobbing into my hair.

I hated hearing my dad cry. He was always so brave and strong never the one to cry. It took a lot to make him cry. The last time I remember him crying was from joy. My parents had divorced when I was three because my mom hated Forks and couldn't stand it anymore. Three years later my mom was still miserable and hadn't gotten over my dad like she hoped she would so we went back and knocked on his door. I couldn't remember too much. Just a lot of crying and hugging… and every time they kissed I screamed "EWWWWWW DON"T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!!!" and would run off. Hearing them chuckling behind. It was actually my favorite memory. But it was sad with the difference of his crying then and now. The reason and feeling were the complete opposite.

We stood there hugging and crying for a few minutes before my dad finally stopped and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Umm I'm going to go ahead and shower it's already six and I don't want to miss the game at seven on Tv...." he said.

"Ok dad. I'm going to start fixing up the guest room on the second floor." I hugged him again.

"No Bells go do something for yourself. Don't spend your time cleaning."

"Yea… I'd rather not leave any time for myself for now. I don't want to have time to just think,... if you know what I mean…" I whispered back trying to keep, my voice

from crocking.

"Oh…well okay. Just do me a favor and don't trip down the stairs or something. I really don't want to lose anyone else" he said.

I could tell it was a joke but I really wasn't in the mood for death jokes, so I gave him the best smile I could. Most likely the most pathetic smile EVER.

Charlie got up and left. Once I heard the water start I went to go get my Tylenol pills and over to the second floor guestroom for more cleaning and fixing up. The bed frame was set up already with the mattress, and everything else was in there. I just needed to set it up to make it look… well more welcoming I guess.

My mom always loved old stuff as well so she bought a lot of our furniture at antique stores. They were all wooden and polished so looked brand new. But the style and look gave away its age. This looked a bit strange in our old house, which was pretty modern looking. But here… it was perfection. Renee would have loved it here. I felt a tear or two escape every now and then. At least I wasn't full out crying.

Two hours later was finally happy with the set up and it was clean enough. Even though I didn't' want time to think my body begged for time to rest. I hadn't stopped for anything all day. It was now 8:30pm and dark out. Not that there was any light before. Unless you counted lightning strikes that lit up everything for like 2 seconds.

I got ready for bed. It may seem early but for someone working and crying all day… this is way late, or at least feels like it. Once I was ready I just headed back into my room. I looked out the window and just watched the rain pour down. I could now hear the rumbling of the thunder. Every time I heard it grow louder and the strikes appeared more often.

I went over to lay down but then remembered Charlie so decided to go down to check on him. The TV was on but he was asleep. It was so sweet but sad to see him sleeping like tat. He looked peaceful for the first night since that night, but at the same time, so vulnerable. A look of peace I had never seen on my dad. I didn't want to wake him so I tip toed up the stairs.

Just as I got to the second floor I heard music playing.

_Did Charlie wake up and put on music? No that doesn't sound like his music_.

I tried listening closer and it sounded like tinkling sound forming a beautiful sad melody. _Where is that coming from?_ I tried following the sound but at night this hall seemed so long, I wasn't sure which door exactly it was. My door was open and at first I thought I heard it in there but it went farther down. The lights were on in the hallway, but it barely lit anything. It was so dim. _Oh God what if someone got in?!_ My heart started picking up speed along with my breathing. _No I would have seen them or at least heard. They can't get up here without me hearing with this old creaking house._ The thought calmed me down a bit. At least I wasn't about to get murdered.

I went further down to hall and heard it coming from the last door down the hall. It was the room that already had everything in it before we came. As I got closer I felt weird. My breathing and heartbeat was going twice as fast as before when it had already been racing. I couldn't control it and I would have turned back and tried ignoring it but I knew couldn't ignore it. I felt like I HAD to go and see what the source of the music was. The music was beautiful. It was so complex yet simple sounding, and it had a sad sense to it. Like trying to tell it's sad story. But no one would listen.

The door was so close now. I felt like I was about to pee in my pants! Yet I felt so eager to just see what this sound and pull was. But then again… hesitating. And with just those few last seconds I was there at the door. The music sounded so much more clear and loud now. Yes it was definitely in there. I wanted to just open the door so bad… but the side most present at that moment was fear of finding out what was causing all these sudden feelings. I was shaking so hard, especially my arm that was reaching up to the doorknob. _Ok its just another doorknob to turn. NO big deal… Except for finding what was making this music no one turned on! Ok just… reach out. Yes that's it and… On the count of three. One.. two… two and a half! Agh! Just do it! Ok ok ok. Three! _Just as I felt the cold knob in my grip there was a bright sudden light and loud crashing sound. And then everything was pitch black.

_Ugh! Perfect timing mother nature!_ The lightning had made the power go out. It was then I noticed it was completely quiet. The music had stopped. _Phew! Now I don't have anything to look at here at least._ I started heading back to my room when it started again, faster and louder this time. I slowly turned back. It was still black but I knew the door was there staring at me. Taunting me to come to it. And turn that knob to open the door that blocked me from what was on the other side. _That's it! Ugh!_ I stomped over and turned that knob throwing the door open! BAM! _Oops!_ I threw the door open too hard. To my surprise… there was candles lit in there giving light with the slight glow.

There in front of me was a obviously untouched old room. Everything in there had to be as old or older than anything my mom had found at the antique stores. And on the other side was a vanity. And on it was a music box, open, letting out the haunting melody. It had a heart shaped mirror reflecting its contents a heart locket and rose petals. A sense of being watched was setting in and it gave me goose bumps. I have to get out of here now! I didn't know why. My mind told me to get out now. My body wanted to stay though. I thought it'd be wise to listen to my mind so I closed the music box and blew out the candles and started walking out. I was about to close the door but it wouldn't move,

"Don't go, I have been waiting for you"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So there you go my first chapter! Hope you liked it! Being my first story it would mean so much to me for any reviews. I'm serious, reviews get me all excited it's kinda weird but I guess since it's my first story. You should have seen me this morning when I saw I had a review and some people added me to story alert. Thank you! Love you SO much! Especially you Snickerz610! My first reviewer :D. I LOVE YOU! Ok I probably sound weird and crazy now. I promise not to stalk you. :p. Updates coming soon! Reviews loved! R&R! Anything even a few words would mean A LOT to me!


	2. Insanity

_**Recap: **_

_I have to get out of here now! I didn't know why. My mind told me to get out now. My body wanted to stay though. I thought it'd be wise to listen to my mind so I closed the music box and blew out the candles and started walking out. I was about to close the door but it wouldn't move,_

_"Don't go, I have been waiting for you too long"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gah!" I let out an audible gasp. I turn so fast I almost lose my balance.

_Am I imagining things?_

It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything.

"H-hello?" I whisper afraid of what response I may get.

I waited a few seconds for a response. Nothing.

"Hello?" I get out more smoothly.

Nothing again. I realized I had been holding my breath and let it out in a woosh.

Right then the lights came back on.

The door was shut.

_I didn't shut the door did I? Oh god I'm going crazy._

I stood there trying to let it go and just walk away, but it was hard. I never shut the door! How could it be shut.

I let out an exasperated sigh and walked quickly bak to my room. There on my bed were three fresh flowers. An Orange Blossom. A Red Carnation and a small twig of Acacia.

They were so beautiful! I loved them. I had a smile on my face happy to know Charlie was feeling good enough to sneak me some flowers while I wasn't in my room. I headed downstairs to get something to put the flowers in, and thank Charlie It may only, be three flowers but they meant to much to let them just sit around and dry right away.

When I walked though the living room Charlie was there. Sleeping in the same position as I had left him.

_Aww, is he pretending to sleep?_

It was sweet, but he didn't need to pretend. I would love it so much more if he just did it straight out. Oh well. I decided to let him pretend a bit longer and went to get at least a cup with water for now.

While I was getting the water at the sink I had the weirdest sensation of being watched. I turned expecting to ee Charlie there giving me at least a small smile, but no one was there. I would have expected for a tremor of fear to travel down my spine but no I did feel goose bumps, but strangely I didn't feel all freaked out. I kind of felt safe feeling I wasn't alone.

_What's wrong with me?! I don't even know why I feel like I'm being watched! Ghost don't exist! And if they did I should be screaming and running out of the house now!_

I was feeling frustrated and confused at the moment.

_Maybe I should just try and ignore this._

Hah! That would be soooo _easy_… NOT! For now I decided to just forget it and go and 'wake' Charlie up to thank him.

I walked back to the living room to see Charlie still laying still. I smiled and walked over to shake him awake.

"Dad… dad. You can 'wake' up now." I smiled.

"Mmmmphhh. Wha? Bell-uh?" He croaked out.

Strange he actually seemed to be asleep. NO it couldn't be. No one else could have left the flowers. And they weren't there when I left my room last.

"Yeah it's me. Thanks for the flowers. I loved them." I hugged him.

He hugged me back, but when I pulled back he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Flowers? What flowers?" He said more clearly now, after clearing his throat.

"The flowers you left on my bed…" I furrowed my brow.

"I didn't leave any flowers. You just woke me up right now. How could I leave any flowers? Are you okay Bells? Maybe you were dreaming." He said confused. His answer seemed so genuine. No hint of a lie. And he was a very bad liar.

"Umm. Maybe. …Probably. Err, you should move up to your room now, dad. It's late. Catch up on sleep. You're barely awake now." I whispered.

"You're right I should," he huffed up off the couch, "thanks for waking me Bells."

He yawned and looked down at the cup, "Hmm, is that for me?"

"Oh, umm yeah. Just thought you might be thirsty." I handed him the cup.

"Thanks, again Bells" he said heading down the hallway to his room.

"Goodnight." He murmured before closing his door.

My mind was going into overdrive.

_So Charlie didn't give me the flowers! Who could have then? There's no one else. And their fresh! This is just crazy. Who else could possibly have left them?! Fresh! Ugh! This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. What kind of house randomly plays music, lights candles, talks and leaves you flowers?! I'm losing it. The only possibility is ghost. And there is no such thing as ghost!! Forget it! There's no such thing as ghost. NO such thing, at all! Ok ok ok just go to sleep and it will be the end of this madness._

I ran upstairs and into my room shutting the door. I would make sure nothing else happened tonight. To my knowledge anyway.

The flowers were still on my bed. I grabbed them and ran to the window. I pushed the window open and was ready to fling the flowers out the window. But then, I just couldn't do it. They were beautiful and despite knowing they were making me go crazy knowing they appeared out of nowhere, I for some reason couldn't bring myself to throw them out the window. Something made them feel so special.

_I officially am crazy._

How could some random flowers feel so special to me.

I went back downstairs got a new cup of water and quickly went bck upstairs to my room and put the flowers in the water.

Beautiful.

I set down the cup on my nightstand and climbed into bed. Maybe this would all be a drea and I would wake up in the morning to find today never happened. That I was sane.

I woke to the glow of the sun outside my window. My window wasn't in position to see the actual sun but I could still see the glow. I stretched and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I got off the bed and waked over to the window to get a clear view of the weather outside.

It wasn't raining anymore, an most clouds were gone. There were a few here and there but not enough to be cloudy. And the sun was definitely shining through. Renee would have been so happy to see this. I could imagine her squealing at the sun like a little kid happy to see they would be able to go outside and play again. I was surprised to not feel my eyes welling up. I still felt a pain in my chest. Maybe I had finally ran out of tears. I smiled, and went to my dresser to find clothes to wear.

I got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair putting it up in a pony tail. It probably looked sloppy but I didn't really care. As I was walking out I froze. The cup of flowers was still there on the nightstand.

_Well this proves I'm insane._

I just sighed, and shook my head.

_I should be screaming now. Why aren't I screaming?!_

I knew the answer but not the why behind it. Knowing it wasn't a dream didn't frighten me. It just made me curious as to what was going on.

I just shook my head again and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie beat me to it though, I realized as the smell of burnt pancakes hit me. I smiled that he was in a good enough mood to attempt cooking. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. Why does he even bother?

"Good morning, dad" I said as I reached the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. How'd you sleep?" he said turning off the stove, frowning at his burnt food.

"Fine I guess… You know you could have just waited for me to make you something not so… well black now," I laughed," You were never a good cook, dad. And I'd rather you not burn down the house or set off the alarm with your skills."

"I'm insulted. Just because I can't cook right doesn't mean I'm going to burn down the house. I know how to use a stove. And you just want to cook to show off." He poked my side, grinning when he made me laugh.

"No, it's not fair. You know I'm too ticklish. Don't touch me" I tried to protect my sides.

Of course Charlie ignored my plead and continued to poke me wherever he could.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek... Daaaaaaad… NOOOOOOO!!!... Eeeeeeeeek!!!!" I tried to protest in between laughter.

"Hahahaha!" he grinned, and finally stopped.

"You're evil!" I smiled and ran to the other end of the room.

When I was far from his reach and turned to look at him. I was happy to see he wasn't moping and crying anymore. Maybe we were finally moving on. Not forgetting her. We could never forget Renee, but maybe we could finally continue without breaking down every time we thought of her.

But him being this happy scared me a little. He usually wouldn't even be like this when he was in the best moods. I wasn't omplaining though. This was better than sad Charlie. Even though this didn't seem much like Charlie.

He was smiling at me.

"Oh Bella, speaking of your great cooking skills. Maybe you could make some cookies or something, cheesy like that. We have new neighbors apparently," he said walking to the living room, "Maybe taking them cookies well help start some sort of bond. Just like in the movies!" Charlie laughed and continued walking. I followed him curiously. He moved the curtains and sure enough across the street was a moving truck and I could make out through the trees blocking, some movement.

"Uhh sure thing, dad. I think we're out of cookie dough though. Would you mind me grabbing some money from our jar and quickly going down to the market to buy some?" I asked searching for my keys.

"NO not at all. Go ahead. Special occasion!" He said.

"Hardly, but whatever you say" I breathed out.

I got the money and headed out the door to my truck. Yesterday me and Charlie had taken a tour around banning and downtown and I knew exactly where to go for the cookie dough. A small market across the street from the elementary school was perfect and close for small items like this when we needed some small sudden supplies and ingredients.

The parking lot was pretty small but was mostly full. It wasn't too hard to find a parking space. Even being a small town Forks seemed way smaller and less populated. There would be way more parking space in a market like this up there.

I quit thinking of Forks and headed inside to find the cookie dough I was looking for. From my light of sight the store was pretty empty, but who knows maybe the people were all n the back isles. Once I found the cookie dough I went to the front to check out and pay, at the only open cash register.

"Thank you for shopping at the Ranch Market, Selena, please come again soon" a Mexican teenager smiled at the lady, grabbing her bags with all her purchases. IT was such a fake smile anyone could see right through.

"Hello did you find everything alright?" she didn't bother trying to smile. She did look curious though.

"Uhh. yea. Everything's good" I said.

"Well, I don't recognize you. Are you new here?" she gave me a once over.

"Umm. Yea my father and I just moved here from Forks, Washington"

"Wow, so all the way from Washington. Where are you living?" her expression suddenly turned completely friendly.

I arched an eyebrow, "Up on Indian school, a two story house on the curve."

"Oh in that case we're neighbors. The one by the hills?" she perked up a bit.

"Uhh no the hills are to the left and across." I clarified.

Her eyes widened, "Ooo seriously?! No ones lived there, for quite some time. No one has from before I was even born. But its creepy. Even when no one lived there we would always see lights come on!"

I let her words sink in "How old are you?"

"17, why?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Uhh no reason, just wondering." I'm sure she could see right through my lie but she just shrugged it off. She gave me a bag with my purchases and change

"See ya around, by they way the name's Elena" She said as I walked out.

I quickly got back in the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading back up home.

I couldn't' concentrate on anything going on. What she said didn't make any sense. My grandpa died only five years ago! He always lived in that house. We'd never seen it before because my dad always held a grudge against him so wouldn't speak to grandpa Swan but we still received the news when he died. How could this be possible? Grandpa left this house to us in his testament 4 years ago! How could no one have lived there?! We always heard what was going on with him and we never heard about another house! Grandpa moved here from Oregon 15 years ago!

Something else finally registered. The lights would come on… but no one lived there. If grandpa lived there people must have known!

I got off the car to open the gates, and drove the car in. Once I closed the gates I ran inside with the cookie dough.

"Dad. I'm back!" I yelled out.

I waited for an answer but didn't hear anything. I walked into the kitchen and left the dough.

"Dad?!" I called out again.

No response.

I walked upstairs and heard the music from last night again.

My breath caught in my throat. I wouldn't let the chance of knowing what is in there escape me this time again.

I quickly walked to the room and pushed the door open.

"Bella! Finally! What took you so long?" a short black haired girl asked me.

I couldn't respond. Who the hell was this and how did she get in here?!

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She asked with a concerned look on her face.

I noticed she was wearing a very old fashioned dress and her hair was up and styled.

The dress I had to admit was lovely but did not seem to fit in the 21st century **(1)**.

She just stared at me confused.

"Hurry Bella, or we'll be late to the ball!" she walked over and pulled me down into a the seat to the vanity.

I was so surprised and confused I couldn't speak. It took me a good five minutes to talk.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?" my voice was shaky.

"What do you mean who am I? I am Alice Brandon and we have been friends since we were born Bella you cannot be serious. And what do you mean how did I get in here? This _is _my house." She responded as her hands continued their work in my hair.

"But, but I just moved here… and this is my house… and why are you wearing such an old fashioned dress?" I asked.

"Old fashioned?! Bella this dress is new. This is NOT old fashioned! Are you okay Bella? Please tell me you didn't fall down the stairs again but hit your head harder this time! Oh that was so embarrassing last time you tripped. You showed your undergarments to the whole world!" she exclaimed.

I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap.

_OHMYGOD!!! WHATS THIS?!_

My eyes widened. I was wearing a simple dress. The only time I would see dresses like this are old TV shows from decades WAY back.

"Alice… What year is this? 1918 of course silly! You must have really hit your head hard this time. Your going to end up killing yourself, one of these days!" she shrugged her head as she pinned my hair.

"There! Your hair is perfect. Of course it is all thanks to moi!" she clapped her hands.

I'm sure I had a blank look on my face with wide eyes.

"Bella? Helloooo? Bella!!" Alice shook my shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 1918?!" I suddenly screamed making her jump.

"Bella it's 1918. You can't possibly forget what year we are in. Now hurry it's almost time for the ball!" she tried to pull me up.

"No! What ball?!" I resisted her force.

"Bella! How can you forget! We are finally old enough to attend the annual Summer's Eve Ball!" she continued to try to pull me up.

I quickly stood up making her fall back on the bed. I ran to the window and looked out. Nothing was the same. All the houses weren't there. The only one still there was the one across the street. The only other two story house. The streets were not paved and there was only those old OLD cars I only saw in pictures of the early 1900's.

_Oh god… am I really in 1918? OHMYGOD!! _

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice whisper from behind.

"Ah yes Alice. Sorry… I… I'm feeling much better now. Sorry I couldn't remember anything. Umm yes of course how could I forget tonight's ball?" I said looking out the window still.

"Oh thank goodness! You were beginning to frighten me! Now come on I have your gown in my dresser." She gracefully walked over and pulled out a beautiful white dress with a midnight blue at the bottom. **(2)** I could imagine how it would flow if someone was to twirl in it. It was perfect. I loved it.

I walked over with a smile on my face making Alice's grow more than should be possible.

"Alice! It's beautiful!" I stroked it.

"I knew you would love it. I am positive you will be the most beautiful girl there tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if you had more than a few pursuers," She smiled, and handed it to me, "now put in on! Do you need help?"

I then realized that I would have no idea how this would work.

"Uhh yes please." I stared at the dress.

Once it was on she walked me to a mirror in the parlor which I recognized as our living room.

Even though I did not enjoy being completely confused about what was going on I couldn't help but get into what was going on.

When I saw myself in the mirror I gasped. I never imagined I could look this pretty.

"I'm… I'm actually pretty in this." I whispered.

"Pretty? Bella… your name completely describes you. You are beautiful!"

I heard what sounded like grandfather clocks go off.

"Oh no! Bella we are going to be late! The family is waiting for us outside in the automobile! Go out there with them I'll be right out!" she ran back towards her room.

Already knowing my way around I walked down. Everything was different. The furniture was all from, well, this century. I made my way to the other and opened it.

Light flooded my view. It was so bright I couldn't see anything. I walked out searching for the automobile and saw nothing.

I looked out the gates and I froze. I could've sworn the streets were unpaved! These streets were paved. I looked around and noticed that all the houses were here.

_What is going on?_

I turned around and ran back in the house.

"Alice?!" I called out.

"Bella are you alright? You sound panicked. Who's Alice?" my dad walked in from the kitchen.

I just stood there and stared. I couldn't tell him what had happened. He wouldn't believe he would just think I'm crazy or something. Who wouldn't? Even I would believe it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh Alice is just a girl I met down at the market. I just realized I uh forgot to say bye!" I yelled out.

_Why do I have to be such a bad liar?_

Charlie stared at me suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"OK sure kiddo. Did you buy that cookie dough?" he asked he looked at my empty hands.

"Uh yea I left it in the kitchen" I stared off blankly.

"I was just in there…" he gave me a confused look.

"Oh sorry I meant the truck, uhh yeah I'm going to go out to get it!" I turned and ran out.

OK so my plan was to go out to the truck and open the door to pretend I was getting it and run back inside and Charlie would hopefully be out of the kitchen so I could go get from in there.

I got to the truck and opened the door. I froze… the cookie dough was there.

What was going on?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm so sorry this took forever! I didn't intend to go so long without updating! Sorry! I started it long ago but never got a chance to come on and continue writing. There were so many tests and large assignments. To top it off life is hard, and annoying. It wasn't the best for me. Luckily school just got out for me and I'm starting to feel better. So if there is anythign in this chapter that seems weird or doesn'e make sense with somehting else or any mistakes really or just suggestiosn please tell me. Also tell me any ideas you have. I finally have an idea of where this is going. But maybe some suggestions will help me add spice to my story by somehow working it in.**

**Review and try to guess where this is going! If you get it right I will send you a sneak peek to my next chapter before I post it up.**

**And I would like to thank those who reviewed my last chapter. ILY! I promise to update faster this time. Come on bring a smile to my face today!**

**R&R**


End file.
